What Happened to Us?
by ninjaskarn
Summary: HitsuHina Fic, "He's gone...So what should I do...someone else is waiting...I'm so confused."
1. Confusion & Misunderstanding

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BLEACH! (duh! But a girl can dream…)

Authors Note

Inspired by the song "Damaged" by Danity Kane. Each Chapter is named after an emotion. Rated T for future Lime. My friend wanted me to write this.

This story starts after Aizen leaves to Hueco Mundo…

* * *

Chapter 1: Confusion & Misunderstanding

Hina's POV

He's gone

There's nothing I can do about it. Why? Why did he betray us? Why did he betray me?

It doesn't make any sense to me. I can't breathe. I can't move. I can't do anything.

I feel so alone; so helpless. I can't trust anyone. There're all lying to me. But who's telling the truth?

Nothing's clear to me anymore. I can feel myself letting go. I'm dying. I can't feel.

My heart Is Damaged

But suddenly…a hand reaches for me. There's someone else waiting for me; yearning for me. But who?

I'm so confused.

What do I do?

- - -

Hitsu's POV

She's right here.

She's sleeping. Her back is toward me. I don't know what she's thinking about.

But…I'm not the one she wants to talk to. She wants _him_, that **bastard**. She was hypnotized by the illusion he created.

You can blame the one before

I close my eyes and reminisce on the good times; the cool wind blowing through her hair, her calm face looking at the sky, her hands resting in her lap.

"_The sky's beautiful, Shiro-chan,"_ she says. Those warm brown orbs looked so soft.

_Not as beautiful as you_ I think.

I turn on my heels and walk out the door. I can't look at her anymore. I feel ashamed that I couldn't do anymore to protect her.

I'm not the one she wants. She doesn't want to see me. She doesn't want anything to do with me.

I understand.

I'll leave.

* * *

Author's Note

Of course, when Hinamori says "he", she means Aizen. When she says "someone", she means Hitsugaya. When Hitsugaya says "him" and "bastard", he means Aizen. When he says "she", he means Hinamori.

I hope you liked it. I know it's a pretty short chapter, but I want to see what people think of it first.

Please review!!


	2. Anger & Frustration

Author's Note

Author's Note

Hinamori is now out of her coma.

Chapter 2: Anger & Frustration

Hina's POV

I ran.

I had to see the only other person I trust.

**Hitsugaya Toshiro**

My childhood friend.

The boy who matured quickly and became the youngest captain.

**The Dragon**

The boy who risked his life for my sake, they say.

The boy I attacked. I attacked him for Aizen-taicho. He asked me to.

Aizen-taicho said in his letter…

But if that's the case, why would Aizen-taicho attack me? Toshiro said that Aizen hurt me, but I want him to be good. But, why would Toshiro attack Aizen for stabbing me?

I shouldn't think anymore. I'm giving myself a headache.

Hitsu's POV

I open the door.

I see the person that won't listen to me.

**Hinamori Momo**

My childhood friend.

The girl who ran away to Gotei 13 and struggled to be under his command.

**The Peach**

The girl who attacked me for his sake, they say.

The girl I saved. I save her for myself. I promised to protect her.

Aizen twisted her thoughts…

But she still believes he's innocent, that he had good intentions. He used her, so why does she want him? Why doesn't she believe me?

I narrow my eyes. Remembering Aizen makes me furious.

No POV

"What are you doing here?"

"I, uh…I need to talk to you" He steps aside so she can enter.

"So why do you want to talk to me?" There was a hint of annoyance in his voice as he spoke. Hinamori sits on the couch and Hitsugaya sits on the chair near her. She looked away from his intimidating eyes. "Didn't I kill your precious Aizen?"

"Don't be like that Hitsugaya-kun"

"It's Hitsugaya-taicho" he spat out coldly. Hinamori looked like she was on the verge of tears. The room temperature was dropping. Hitsugaya saw how frightened she looked and, because of his feelings for her, he calmed down a bit. He looked away from her, ashamed. "Listen, I'm sorry. I've just been tense since…" His voice trailed off. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. Both were quiet for a while. Hitsugaya opened his eyes.

"Hinamori," She looked up into his eyes. "Please answer me truthfully when I ask this question."

"Yes?" she whispered.

"Do you trust me?" he asked boldly.

"Yes" Her voice was barely audible. "That's why I cam to you." Her voice rose as she stood.

"So if that's true, then how come you still think Aizen's innocent?"

"I…I-I" Hitsugaya stood as well.

"He stabbed you," he took slow steps toward her. Hinamori's eyes widened. "Do you remember his face when he did it? And if you care for me as you did when we were kids, then did it hurt you when he wounded me?" Hinamori was breathing heavily. Hitsugaya was close enough to feel it. He placed his hand on her abdomen where Aizen's sword pierced her. "If you can't remember that, remember this scar. He hurt you. Therefore he is my enemy and he is not innocent. And the fact that he even got near you kills me inside. I'm so ashamed I couldn't protect you." Hitsugaya backed her up against the wall. His eyes were soft for her. "Don't you see, Bet-wetter?" Hinamori's eyes closed and she collapsed into Hitsugaya's arms.

Author's Note

End of chapter 2. Hope u liked it! I appreciate reviews! Please and thank u! I just hope it wasn't too bad.


	3. Depression & Forgiveness

Author's Note

Author's Note

This is mostly Hitsugaya's point-of-view and a bit of Rangiku's

Sorry for not updating in a while. I was in the middle of moving.

Chapter 3: Depression & Forgiveness

Hitsu POV

Shit

That's the only word I could use at that moment. Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse…

"Taicho! What happened to Momo?" Rangiku asked me. I looked up.

"Nothing. We-we were talking and she passed out."

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Talking?"

"Well I may have over did it a bit but I was angry."

"Oh no! Please don't tell me you-. Taicho!"

"Shut up! She needs to know the truth!"

"You could have handled it better"

"Yeah, well, how do you think I should have handled it?"

I shifted under Momo's weight.

"Forget it. Just help me take her to Unohana."

I sat in the waiting room.

Soon, Captain Unohana came into the room.

"Hitsugaya taicho. It seems Hinamori fuku-taicho had a panic attack and passed out." She said to me. "She's stable now but she'll need to rest for about a day before anyone should talk to her. I suggest that you go back to your own division." I nodded and shunpoed to my office.

Rangiku POV

I walked into the office. It was freezing!

I knew Taicho was mad from earlier but this isn't an angry reiatsu that's coming from him.

Hitsugaya was sitting in his chair. His usual posture was replaced with sadness. I could tell. He was slumped in his chair.

He's either ashamed or depressed.

Why would he be either? Let's see. He could be ashamed because he made Momo-chan faint, (but there're more reasons for that! Haha! **1.**) He could be depressed because she's in the fourth division…**again**.

It's both.

"Taicho"

He looked up at me.

"They're gonna let Momo have visitors."

"I don't want to see her right now."

"Taicho! You-"

"Quit worrying about me-"

"This isn't about you. I'm mad that you made Momo feel guilty. You're going to apologize to my friend. She's your friend, too"

"Would a friend point a sword at you?"

"We've been over this already. She was confused about who she should trust and now she's confused about whether you'll forgive her or not. Get over that incident and tell her its okay. Did you even hear her out when she came?" I was passed furious. Taicho looked surprised but then looked away.

"Before she came here, she came to me. She said she was going to apologize."

"Before she passed out, I was going to say-" the kid stopped himself there. I shook my head.

"Go apologize." I left the room.

_I need a drink_.

Hitsu POV

I shunpoed to the 4th Division. I made my way to Hinamori's room but stopped just as I was about to touch the handle. I took a deep breath and walked in.

I saw her; sitting upright, starring out the window, hair out of her bun. She turned to look at me and gasped. I walked over slowly and sat at the foot of her bed. I felt her gaze the whole time. Just as I opened my mouth to speak, she did.

"I'm so sorry." She said. "I'm so sorry. You made me realize and-"

"Baka! I came here to apologize."

"Wh-why?" she asked.

"I should have just listened to what you had to say." She shook her head. "I am really sorry."

In a moment, she lunged herself at me in a hug.

"You don't need to say sorry." I hugged her back.

"Neither do you." I felt my shoulder get wet. She was crying. We pulled away from each other and I smiled at her as she wiped her tears. "You're such a crybaby, Bet-wetter Momo." She gaped at me.

"Am not!"

Author's Note

What Rangiku means is that she could have passed out because he was hot or he drugged her because he planned to do something naughty to her.)

Thank you for reading and thank you sma4ever for reviewing both previous chapters!!

Please Review!!


	4. Embarrassment & Happiness

A/N

DON'T SAY ANYTHING!! I KNOW!! IT'S BEEN FOREVER SINCE I UPDATED!! Trns out, aftr dis chaptr ders only 2 mor chaps!! But der gud!! Dis chap isnt vry serius but its jus sumtin teh lighten up da mood….

_**Disclaimer: himiko areess dusnt own bleach!!**_

**Chapter 4: ****Embarrassment and Happiness**

Hina POV

I feel refreshed.

I'm taking a morning walk

I feel relieved

Shiro-chan isn't mad at me

I feel ecstatic

I get to see him everyday

I feel…happy

The clouds are finally parting and I cant stop smiling

I sigh. _Shiro-chan_

Rangiku POV

I have such a hangover!

Last night was brutal

Renji had got the bet booze in all of Soul Society and had a party

It does hurt my head… but it was worth it!

This morning I sat at my desk and starred at the mountain of paperwork.

After a while, I think, 'Where's Taicho? He's usually up before I am.'

Then he comes out of his private quarters

_Speak of the Devil_

…but…hold on. Oh my gosh!

He's actually smiling! This is so weird and his eyes are closed. What is he trying to be?! A wannabe Gin?!

I walk in front of him and the strangest thing happens.

He hugged me! The lil' dude hugged me! That stupid smile is still plastered on his face! He lets go and I move outta the way. His eyes are still closed.

'Wait a minute. Is he sleepwalking?'

I smirk and then follow him.

Everyone was looking at him like he was either crazy, weird, different, or hot. Geez, I don't even have to be him to understand why he hates those dumb fan girls.

I had to keep everyone from bumping into him, cuz I didn't want to wake him up.

By the path we're taking, I have a hunch where he's going.

I fall behind a bit and suppress my reiatsu.

* * *

Hina POV

I'm still on my morning walk

Without a worry in the world (figure of speech)

'I might as well go see Shiro-chan' I think

_Speak of the Devil_

I see him walking toward me.

'But… why is he smiling and why are his eyes closed?'

I do have to admit, that smile was so cute…

Aaah! Anyways, um, so I call to him but he says nothing and he's still headed my way.

'Too close. He's too close!'

He still hasn't stopped walking and the next thing I know we both fall.

I look down to see him hugging my waist.

I feel the heat madly rise to my cheeks.

* * *

Rangiku POV

'Hahaha! Oh my gosh! That is some funny shit! Good thing I brought my camera!'

_Snap_

* * *

Hitsu POV

I feel happy

Bed-wetter and I are friends again

I feel warm

I'm embracing something…someone

I feel shock

I shoot my eyes open

I feel embarrassed

'Why am I hugging Hinamori?'

**End of Chapter 4**

A/N

It's funny and not funny. It's not funny because of all the clues. You can anticipate what's going to happen. But it's funny cuz of all their's reactions to Toshiro sleepwalking.

PLZ REVIEW! Thanks to all who did the last chap!!

* * *


	5. Love & Confessions

A/N

O…M…G…. I bet you can soo guess what's happening in this chapter!! I hate school so much!! And my mom, cousin, and brother dared me… to dress…girly! Usually I just dress casually: jeans, and a t-shirt. But they dared me to wear a long shirt, leggings, and denim shorts. Anyways!! Back to school!! Blech!! I hate it so much that I don't bother to really do my homework right unless I get it. The only thing I actually get is math and we don't get homework. I hate biology!! My teach gives way too much work!!

**What Happened to Us?**

Chapter 5: Love and Confessions

_Crack!_

Hitsugaya popped his neck and grunted. Rangiku looked at him and made a face.

"You know it's bad to do that," she lectured. She got up from her current position, lying on the couch, and made her way over to his desk. "How long have you been working, anyway?" Toshiro rubbed the inside of his eyes by his nose.

"Hm…I've been working for five hours, I think," he said carelessly. She slammed her palms on the desk.

"5 hours?!" Rangiku yelled. "It's only ten in the morning! You've been up earlier than five for _work_?!" He glared at her.

"Well I wouldn't need as much time if you'd help me!" Toshiro shouted. Someone cleared their throat and they both turned their heads to see Momo.

"Matsumoto," Toshiro started. "Get out of my office." She turned her head back to him and stood up straight. Slowly, her lips tugged into a mischievous grin.

"Is there something going on I should know about?" Rangiku asked innocently. Toshiro's eyebrows furrowed.

"No," he grumbled.

"Are you sure?" she pressed.

"Yes."

"Are you positive?" she pressed.

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Are you certain?" a vein popped out on his forehead.

"_Yes_."

"Areyougoingout?" she rapidly asked.

"Yes… er hey!" Toshiro yelled. "No we are not." Rangiku laughed loudly and started walking toward the door until she passed Momo.

"Okay Taicho … just remember to use a condom," she then shunpoed away.

"MATSUMOTO!" Toshiro shouted. Momo's face flushed. He took a deep breath and sat down. "You're going to have to convince me not to kill her." Momo smiled and skipped over to his desk.

"She's your lieutenant for one, and she's a good fighter," she explained. He snorted and continued working. Momo smiled again. She smiled because she loved the way Toshiro's cold right hand would grip his pen while his emerald eyes scanned each document. Just the way he carried himself when he walked or the way he'd act would make her smile.

"Toshiro…" he looked up and softened his gaze when his eyes laid on her. Her smile made him happy.

"Yes?" he said softly.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked. He sighed.

"Of course," he smiled, a small rare smile just for her. Momo shifted from one foot to the other.

"Ano… what were about to say before I passed out the other day?" Toshiro gulped.

'Oh… shit… I didn't think she'd actually remember…' he thought and frowned.

"What are you talking about? I wasn't going to say anything," Toshiro's cheeks turned slightly pink. Momo's mouth opened.

"Whad'ya mean 'what'? You were going to say something!" she yelled.

"You were delusional. You probably can't remember right. I wasn't going to say anything," he crossed his arms. She shook her head.

"You've been acting really weird lately," Momo said. "Getting upset with me, apologizing, sleepwalking, working yourself to the bone, and now you're in denial." She sighed. Toshiro blushed when she mentioned 'sleepwalking'. He looked down and started working again.

"Baka…" he muttered to himself.

"I am not!" she yelled. Toshiro growled.

"I wasn't calling _you_ a baka!"

"Then who?!"

"Me!" Momo starred at him in shock and confusion.

"Why would you call yourself a baka?" she asked. He opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off. "You better answer me and tell me what you were going to say earlier as well." Toshiro sighed extremely heavily.

'It's now or never.' He thought. He looked in her eyes.

"I'm a baka because I keep confusing you." He said. She waited for his next answer. "And I was going to say… I love you bed-wetter."

**End of Chapter 5**

A/N

-Dramatic music plays- dun dun dun!! Cliff!! Ha! Sorry!! Thank you for reading!! Plz review and thanks to all who did last chapter!! _–Himiko Areess_


	6. Passion & Returned Feelings

Chapter 6: Passion and Returned Feelings

Toshiro opened his eyes to see an unexpected sight, to see Momo's face so close. He felt her warm, pink lips, which he'd been dying to claim, on his cold ones.

'Is this real?' he thought. He sighed into their kiss. 'Finally.' A sense of belonging and relief swept over him. He closed his eyes and Momo parted her lips. Toshiro slid his tongue in and tilted his head sideways. He placed his hands on her waist while she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. One of his arms came up and undid her bun. She brought her hand down to his chest and separated his shihakusho.

"Wow… Taicho and Momo," Matsumoto's voice said. Momo broke their kiss and looked over to the doorway. Toshiro sighed, missing her lips, but made his way down to her neck. Momo smiled sheepishly over to Rangiku.

Suddenly, a wall of ice was encased around the office, leaving Rangiku faced with a wall of ice. The wall made everyone outside incapable of hearing or seeing inside, and vise versa.

Since Toshiro had been sitting in his chair the whole time, he pulled Momo into his lap. He buried his face in her hair.

"What happened to us/" he whispered into her ear. She shuddered at the tingle of his breath.

"Aizen," she finally said. "I got obsessed with him and joined his squad. We drifted apart after that." They both sighed.

"Well, Toshiro started as he tightened his hold on her. "At least we're here now."

"I love you Toshiro," she said as she turned around to face him.

"I love you too Momo," They then shared another passionate kiss.

**END**

A/N

Well that's the end of it. I actually finished a story! (Gasps) lol. I really hope you guys like it. Thanks to all who've supported me. I might make a sequel. Later

---Himiko-Areess---


End file.
